


lies

by chasingjupiter



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, vague af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: shoma,you know this isn't love, right?yuzuru,you're a terrible liar.





	lies

i used to think i loved you.

maybe it was the midnight video calls, or the chaste kisses on your nose, or small things like carrying each other's bags.

kissing in the rain, just because we thought it would be cute.

(it was cold and wet and sloppy, but the smile on your face made me feel warm inside)

staying up late to muffle giggles in pillows and share cheesy jokes. fall into every cliche that exists.

the way you would stroke my hair when i couldn't sleep

                  the way you promised you wouldn't leave, even after i dozed off

                                     the way you still wouldn't leave, even after we parted ways.

and i wouldn't let you go, and i couldn't let you go, and i hoped that your lingering gaze was a sign of regret.

every time you said my name i would fall back in love all over again,,

and every time you pushed me away i would fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness,,

and every time i refused to see the truth you would sigh and wipe away my tears and wrap me in your arms and your scent and and and-

and your love.

 

_shoma,_

_you know this isn't love, right?_

 

_yuzuru,_

_you're a terrible liar._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a mess but i wanted to write reminiscing, vague poetry, the kind you'd think of when you're drunk and sad, except i'm just sad,,  
> so it's all rambly and sloppy, sorry  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
